talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Felques
Basic Information Name: Walter Felques (blue/holy wings) Username: felques Series: Tales of Legendia Origin: AU fanfiction Age: 18 Height: 5’7” (He’s still growing, though :|) Weight: 124 lbs. Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Birthdate: August 1 (Leo) Birthplace: A Ferines village in Crusand Weapon: Crystal eres, hand-to-hand fighting (on occasion) Occupation: The Merines; Keeper of the Whisper Crystal Notes: Left ear is pierced twice on the lobe; true name has been suggested to be changed now that his own teriques is gone Background Information Childhood History Walter was born in a Ferines village that sat within a Crusand river delta. His parents were Laurent Orelses, the waiting Merines guardian, and Felicia Urelnes, the only daughter of the village’s master water flautist. While his birth was greeted with joy and high expectations, it also brought sorrow—his mother died shortly after from fatigue. His father, already a distant man by nature, became despondent and completely at a loss as to what to do with this new son. He only knew his duty, and he would teach his son many things once he was old enough to understand. But now, in his infancy? He wouldn’t be able to take care of him. Walter’s maternal grandmother, Presetta Erelques, stepped in at that time to raise him. He spent his first few years surrounded by the flowers, baking, and music of his grandmother’s household, with occasional visits from his father. He learned about the Merines and Nerifes, the Kingdom of Terises and the Orerines, and about the duty of the Merines’ protector over those years. Even before his Naming Ceremony, in which Walter was bestowed his Ferines true name Delques and his teriques was shown to the village, his father began teaching him how to use his crystal eres in combat. Unlike his distant familial presence, Laurent was a fairly harsh teacher, and Walter earned many bruises early on trying to manipulate his eres and teriques for physical attacks. But he learned, and he began to thrive in those fights beyond any sort of domestic chore his grandmother had set him upon. It was an idyllic childhood for Walter, learning to play the flute from his grandmother and learning about his future duty from his father. Rather, it was peaceful on the home front. Among the villagers, the ever-waiting Merines protectors no longer retained any sense of respect, and Walter was constantly taunted by those around his age—about the Merines that was nowhere to be found, about his father’s despondence over the fact he had wasted his life, about his own doomed future. Though initially shy and hurt by this taunting, Walter got into fights as he grew older, both verbal and physical, with the kids—not just because of their hurtful words, but because of his increasingly-quick temper. He decided he didn’t need friends if they could only attack their legendary savior. He focused all of his energy and passion into becoming a strong protector for the future Merines. And then, when he was 15 years old, Walter lost everything he had ever known. Where History Diverts From 'Canon' UNDER CONSTRUCTION Point in Canon He originally arrived prior to meeting Chloe in his world (see: failedguardian). He disappeared while the dressing room was recovering from Vaclav's invasion, and now the last thing he remembers of his world is being in a war zone while assaulting Crusand's capital. Personality Walter is a soul who hides his trauma behind uncharacteristic cordiality. A year of torture and misery has drained the anger that had been building up in him since his childhood; the other choice would have been insane rage, and he much preferred the cold emptiness within when exhibits of anger led to beatings. To put it nicely, he's mellowed out after stewing in a prison for year. His real personality comes out only around those he's come to know well. Easily annoyed and exasperated, reluctant to try decidedly-crazy things, and stubborn, he tends to get teased by Norma for being so easy to know. Relationships UNDER CONSTRUCTION His Universe Norma Beatty: This is a relationship of epic proportions. So epic, in fact, that I can't describe it at the moment. Give me some time to collect my thoughts. :[ Chloe Valens: His second longest-known companion after Norma, though there's a great number of months in between him knowing Norma and them meeting Chloe. Senel Coolidge: Stella Telmes: Moses Sandor: Will Raynard: Unbeknown to Walter until their reunion, Will was the one who freed him from his prison cell and helped him escape. Dressing Room Normouse: Chloe Valens: Madam Musette: Sven: Titles Random things he's been called: Awesome Wally; Norma's apprentice Category:Characters